El coraje de un Kurosaki
by Sibreka
Summary: El pequeño Kazui se enfrenta a un enemigo, debera reunir todo su valor para poder enfrentarse a el ¿lo lograra? ¡entren y descubranlo! *Fic dedicado a Daianapotter como regalo de cumpleaños muy, muy, muuuuy atrasado* OS TERMINADO


¡Hola Ichihimistas e Ichirukistas! Primero que nada les quiero desear un feliz y próspero año 2019, que se cumplan sus deseos y propósitos, por otro año de fangirleo, les deseo lo mejor a ambas partes del fandom.

Este OS va dedicado a mi amiga Daianapotter cuyo cumpleaños fue el dia 20 de diciembre pero debido a las fiestas y demás cosas me atrase. Que lo disfrutes hermana espero haber cumplido tus expectativas y darte un poco de todo lo que te encanta.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo solo los utilizo para mero entretenimiento.

* * *

 **"El coraje de un Kurosaki"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sol saludaba alegremente en el cielo

La brisa era perfecta

No hacia demasiado calor ese dia

Pero…

— ¡Buaaa! — Kazui en ese momento de un año y medio, no dejaba de llorar mientras se aferraba al cuello de Orihime.

— Ya, ya todo esta bien Kazui — La dueña de ojos cenizos le palmeo la espalda a su bebé para tratar de calmarlo pero no parecía funcionar.

Ichigo exhalo un suspiro mientras buscaba paciencia, solo había sido un viaje a la playa. Habia estado tan absorto en la publicación de su primera obra literaria que últimamente estaba sometido a mucho estrés. Las entrevistas, la publicidad, los viajes constantes para promocionar su libro lo habían sometido a tanta presión que su representante le había recomendado desconectarse de todo saliendo de viaje con su familia.

Pensó en un primer momento visitar Osaka, pero entonces su adorable esposa le hizo el comentario de que ese sería un buen momento para que su hijo conociera el mar y él había estado de acuerdo. El vuelo había sido tranquilo, incluso parecía que Kazui había adorado el avión y no había tenido inconvenientes. Hasta el hotel todo había estado bien, la habitación era espaciosa y confortable, habían descansado un par de horas y bajaron a la piscina del inmueble, había una piscina techada cerca de su departamento en Tokio y habían inscrito al primogénito de los Kurosaki a clases para infantes por lo que si sucedía algo el pequeño sabría reflotar a salvo.

El problema se había presentado cuando quisieron aventurarse al océano.

— Un paso a la vez Kazui. — Ichigo llevaba al pequeño del bracito, el cual daba torpes pasos en la arena los cuales se hundían ante el sacándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Estas emocionado? —Le pregunto la ojigris al infante el cual sonrió. —Supongo que es un si.

Los ojos enormes de Kazui parecieron brillar cuando antes sus ojos se reflejó la infinidad del océano, instalaron sus cosas en un camastro de la playa y aun sostenido en cada mano por sus padres se acercaron a la orilla de la playa, sus pequeños pies revolotearon ansiosos, estaban muy cerca cuando una ola rompió en la orilla y sus pies fueron mojados por la espuma del océano, pero el agua se comenzó a retirar en seguida…y el pequeño se había echado a llorar en ese instante.

— Ichigo Kun ¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunto preocupada Orihime mientras trataba de calmar al pequeño.

— Creo que lo asusto la sensacion de ser arrastrado por el mar. —Estiro los brazos hacia el pequeño pelinaranja y este se arrojo a los brazos de su progenitor.

— Quizas fue un poco pronto para que conociera el mar. — Comento nerviosa.

— Kazui es fuerte. — Libero su brazo derecho un momento y lo paso por los hombros de Orihime. — Superara su miedo, créeme.

— Tal vez con el tiempo se le pasara el miedo, cuando sea mas grande. — Afirmo ella.

— Conociéndolo como es hasta ahora, no creo que pase mucho tiempo. — Le aseguro el shinigami sustituto. — Puedo afirmarte que hoy lo superara.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —Pregunto curiosa.

— Porque es nuestro hijo y el miedo es algo que ambos sabemos como superar ¿Cierto? —Le lanzo una mirada que hizo sonrojar a la joven pelirroja, dándole a entender todos los obstáculos que habían tenido que enfrentar desde que se habían conocido e incluso antes.

— D-de todas formas… —Tartamudeo afectada por aquellos ojos que amaba tanto. — Creo que hay que darle algunos dias.

— Yo opino que lo superara hoy. — Dejo los hombros de la bella fémina a su lado y revolvió el suave cabellito de Kazui.

— No lo creo Ichigo-kun. —Dijo un tanto escéptica.

— Entonces hagamos esto. — Le ofreció. — Si hoy supera su miedo, dejaremos a kazui con el sistema de niñeras del hotel y me compensaras por estos meses que hemos estado apartados.

La joven señora Kurosaki se puso instantáneamente roja como tomate y comenzó a tartamudear palabras inverosímiles.

— ¿Y… y s-si no lo logra? —Alcanzo a preguntar abochornada.

— Seré tu esclavo todo un dia. —Le ofreció al oído, haciéndola temblar. — Y hare o haremos todo lo que tu me ordenes o quieras. —El pelinaranja se rio cuando noto como hizo un puchero con su mejilla.

— No deberías usar a nuestro hijo para esas cosas. — Le reprocho con un golpecito en el pecho y sacándole una risa a su marido. — Pero aceptare. — Se aferró a su brazo libre.

Kazui ya había dejado de llorar en ese momento y hacia amago de querer bajar, Ichigo lo puso en la arena y este comenzó a jugar enseguida con la arena ofreciéndole su pequeño cubo arenero a su mamá, la cual se acuclillo a su altura para prestarle atención.

— Eso se ve divertido cariño ¿hacemos un castillo? — Orihime comenzó a jugar con Kazui el cual reia divertido mientras hacían figuras con la arena, haciendo que poco despues ichigo se uniera al juego.

Pasaron el resto del tarde jugando con la arena, comiendo bocadillos y viendo pasar a los demás turistas de un lado a otro, Kazui no dejaba de ver de vez en cuando a le gente que jugueteaba en el agua y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba atardeciendo. El pequeño de ojos avellana se puso de pie con sus regordetes piececitos y se encamino a la orilla lentamente.

— ¿Kazui? —Ichigo fue tras él seguido de su mujer por precaución.

Kazui se quedó quieto un momento un par de centímetros lejos de la arena mojada mientras veía fascinado la arena y el líquido ir y venir, un poco temeroso de acerco a con su cubo y torpemente puso agua en el mismo. Una ola rompió en la orilla y Kazui se quedó quiero un momento sin decir o hacer nada, Orihime estaba a punto de acercarse y tomarlo en brazos cuando noto como su bebe se sentaba en la arena y jugueteaba con las olas que lo mojaban.

— Ichigo, nuestro niño está jugando en la arena ¡y no se asustó! —Se emocionó.

— Si… ¿sabes lo que significa? —Le sonrió coquetamente.

— ¿Mmm? —Ladeo la cabeza confundida.

— Gane nuestra pequeña apuesta.

— Ah. —Al principio la curandera no entendía, hasta que recordó en ese instante su pequeña "acuerdo" — ¡¿Ehhhh?!

— Esta noche usted será toda mia señora Kurosaki. —Ichigo beso la frente de su mujer, dejando a la pobre sin palabras y tartamudeando.

Bien lo decía el nombre de Kazui, pensó orgulloso de su progenie.

"El que tiene coraje"

Y gracias a ello tendría una linda noche con su linda esposa.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que lo disfrutaran al igual que yo lo disfrute escribiendo, pueden dejarme sus amenazas, tomatazos, criticas en los RW, los quiero.

Dai chan, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, fue escrito con cariño de mi para ti n0n

 **Les mando besos y abrazos de mazapán**

 **Sibreka**


End file.
